ODOPD and other psychiatrist disorders
I'm adding a couple posts on the subject of Psychiatrist Disorders that seem relevant to the drafting of a People's DSM from my blog, Lunatic Fringe. thumb|left|340px Newly Discovered Mental Disorder Strikes Doctors Posted on November 16, 2009 by Mindfreedomvirginia There is an unseen epidemic rampant in the psychiatric profession of doctors suffering from ODOPD, or Over Diagnosing Over Prescribing Disorder. Unfortunately there is as of yet no mechanism set in place to catch and treat these poor demented devils. I have even heard it suggested that some of these afflicted doctors should be given a taste of their own medicine, but I’m not of that school of thought. I don’t think using medical pretenses to harm a patient is ever justified. Nowhere is this evidence of ODOPD more apparent than in the field of pediatric psychiatry. Apparently it’s more acceptable to stigmatize and drug to a stupor juveniles and children than it is to do so to fully developed and less impressionable adults. Once there were scarcely any children with ADHD, Bipolar Disorder Disorder, and Schizophrenia, but now such cases are cropping up everywhere. What the public is unaware of is that much of this increase in childhood mental illness is in direct proportion to the rise in doctors suffering from ODOPD. An article in Medscape Today illustrates how this condition can easily get out of hand. Titled Bipolar Disorder and ADHD in Children: Confusion and Comorbidity, in this piece one can sense the collusion between bad parents and affected professionals. Often the drugs used to treat an alleged mental disease have a great deal to do with increasing what are seen as the symptoms of that disease. {Mrs. K begins to cry. “I don’t know what to do anymore. We’ve had him on the medicine for almost 3 months, and he seems to be getting worse.” Mrs. K tells the nurse that her son’s ADHD “comes and goes.” Troy will be playing relatively quietly one moment, and then, out of the blue, he will start running around, breaking things, and hitting his brother. “If he doesn’t get his own way, he goes ballistic. The school calls me every day. He’s always talking in class, or acting like a clown to get a laugh out of the other kids. Or he’s throwing things on the floor or turning over his chair. We put him in private school, but that’s not working either. They said they would give him a few more weeks.”} Rather than attributing any of this child’s behavioral problems to environmental and social conditions, and correcting the source of his discomfiture, the easiest course of action to take is to assign another disease to the kid, and that is exactly the course of action that is taken. {The nurse could simply nod sympathetically, take care of Troy’s arm, and turn her attention to the next patient. But she remembers reading something recently about the overlap between ADHD and bipolar disorder in children, and she wonders if, because of his young age, Troy was diagnosed properly. She says, “It’s just possible that there could be something else going on, besides the ADHD. If so, he might need a different type of medication, something that might really help him. Would you consider taking Troy to be evaluated by a psychiatric clinical nurse specialist we work with?” Whether they work in hospitals, clinics, or schools, nurses in all healthcare settings regularly encounter patients, including children, with diagnosed and undiagnosed mental health disorders. As many as 1 in 4 adults and 1 in 5 children may suffer from a mental health condition, and a substantial proportion of these individuals meet the criteria for multiple mental health problems. The lines between these disorders are often blurry, particularly in children. Children with anxiety disorders may also have mood disorders, and children with conduct disorders may also suffer from depression. Substance abuse and learning disorders frequently coexist with other mental health diagnoses.} Coexisting mental illnesses? How convenient for doctors and drug companies. We don’t have to worry about having misdiagnosed a patient, and having to leaf through our Diagnostic Statistical Manual IV for the correct disorder, if we can just attach another disorder to our initial diagnosis. You don’t have to change drugs then either, you just add another brew to the kid’s drug cocktail. We can ignore the fact that the drug cocktail is one of the worse courses of action to take, prognosis-wise with any patient, when it is a merely a matter of standard practice. That doing so may be symptomatic of ODOPD we can ignore, too, so long as it hasn’t made its way into the DSM yet. I submit that the problem is way too large for us to ignore. There are so many doctors out there who need the help that they are not receiving that the situation has grown quite drastic. Given that the patient to doctor ratio is always much higher, and this is especially true with doctors suffering from ODOPD, this means that many patients are being harmed and abused by doctors suffering from this affliction. Doctors with ODOPD are actually too sick to practice medicine effectively, although a type of anosognosia that goes along with this disease may prevent them from being cognizant of the fact. This being the case, it is up to the public to get these diseased doctors out of the profession, and to make sure that they can inflict no more damage on anybody else. Psychiatrist Disorders Posted on April 29, 2010 by Mindfreedomvirginia Although I’ve dealt with Over Diagnosing Over Prescribing Disorder, or ODOPD, at other places in this blog, it is hardly the only disease that psychiatrists are prone to develop. I’m listing some of the diseases known to strike psychiatrists below. Over Diagnosing Over Prescribing Disorder Pre-Psychiatric Practice Risk Syndrome Fraudulent Practices Denial Syndrome Damaging Practices Denial Syndrome Pathologizing Childhood Disorder Pathologizing Behavior Disorder Pathologizing Mood Swings Disorder Compulsive Shock Machine Sadism Disorder Good Old Boy/Girl Cronyism Disorder Prophetic Negative Prognosis Disorder Supreme Deity Personality Disorder Consumer Ventriloquism Disorder Obsessive Disease Invention Disorder Additional Risks of Psychiatric Practice Ignoring the Obvious Disorder Ignoring the Obvious disorder (or "IOD") symptoms may include: 1. Inability to empathise with the history of someone who is distressed (e.g., willfully not seeing the effects of surviving family violence, child sexual assault, racism, homophobia, loneliness etc.) 2. Marked lack of insight into the damaging effects of medication (e.g., weight gain, sleeping all day, tardive dyskenesia, memory loss) 3. Inability to see the effects of the environment on someone who is distressed (e.g., lack of insight into how locking up a distressed person in a ward with a TV that is constantly on, with nurses who may spend their time shopping on the internet, tends to leave many people more distressed than when they came in) 4. A culturally unusual belief that any disclosure of past trauma by someone who is distressed is imagined (e.g., interpreting disclosures of childhood sexual assault as delusions instead of true recollections of events) 5. Ongoing de-contextualising of others' experience while maintaining ability to contextualise one's own experience (e.g., not seeing how loneliness, poverty, and past trauma can create extreme distress, but able to egoistically understand how their own high salary contributes to a heightened sense of self-esteem) 3 out of the 5 symptoms listed above indicates a level of severity that seriously affects the functioning of others. Prognosis poor; management of symptoms can be achieved through social means. Treatment recommendations: Community Notification. Communities need to be informed of IOD sufferers so precautionary measures can be taken to reduce harm. Some early reports of reorientation of career trajectories have been successful in the treatment of this disorder. Recommended career trajectories: engineering management, middle manger of benefits agency, database administrator, bailiff. See: Category:Ignoring_the_Obvious_disorder